Rockin' Into My Heart
by d0ubtfuL
Summary: Syaoran has a band and their drummer just quit. Trying to find a new one, he stumbles upon the least person he thought could play. He stummbles upon music and something even more… [SxS]
1. Diggin' Your Play

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and everything you could recognize yours.**

_Summary: Syaoran has a band and their drummer just quit. Trying to find a new one, he stumbles upon the least person he thought could play. He stummbles upon music and something even more…

* * *

_

**ROCKIN' INTO MY HEART**

**_Prologue:_ Diggin' Your Play**

"I told you, not before B minor, AFTER you dimmwit!" a boy in his seventeen yelled at a the drummer in front of him. He had the messiest chestnut brown hair and the most piercing amber eyes anyone have seen. He was holding a red and white electric guitar and he was playing passionately before he was interrupted by an uncalled-for drum solo.

"That's it! I have had enough of this bullshit!" the drummer shouted back, throwing the drumsticks away. "I am not someone you can push around and call whatever name you wanted to _Mr. Li Syaoran_! I certainly know I deserve better!" he added, standing up from his seat. He made the boy's name sound as disgusting as possible.

"And where do you think you're going!" Syaoran, apparently the obnoxious jerk who got everybody out of the mood, demanded. He was still not getting the picture their drummer just painted before his very eyes.

"To make it all easier for you," a boy with blue highlighted raven hair and sapphire eyes behind simple framed glasses answered him. He switched his keyboard off before walking to Syaoran's direction, placing a friendly hand which seemed more for sympathy than encouragement over his shoulder. "Our drummer my friend, JUST… QUIT," he finally told him plain and simple.

Silence…

"He quit, he left us, abandoned us, he walked right out of the door and never to come back," a girl with long, wavy, indigo hair and sparkling amethyst eyes repeated the explanation as if it wasn't yet in its simplest form to be understood by the stupidest man on earth. (A/N: I think I did a bit of exaggerating but… well, bear with me people…)

Silence…

More silence… (A/N: heehee…)

"WHAT!" Syaoran finally found the reaction he thought was appropriate for the moment. It seemed as if his brain found it hard to digest the simple information in. "He can't do this! Stop him Eriol!" he shouted at the other boy left with them who simply shuddered his shoulders in response. "Daidouji, do something!" he turned to the only girl who replied just the same.

"He finally sunk the information into his little brain," Eriol whispered to himself. "What do you think Tomoyo? Is he finally getting smarter?"

"Actually, he got it faster than I expected," Tomoyo replied, putting down her black colored bass guitar. She played with a few strands of her hair hanging loosely from her high pontytail.

"I heard that!" Syaoran snapped back at them, making them both smile mockingly.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Eriol asked him.

Syaoran sighed before answering. "Look for a new one, what else?" he told them enthusiastically. "Arrange an audution for tomorrow," he instructed Tomoyo.

"Look for a new drummer?" Tomoyo echoed. "Are you nuts! It'll be like looking a needle in a hay stack!" she pointed out with a raised voice to emphasize how crazy she thought the idea was.

"Most of the good drummers are already in contract with other bands. Where do you intend to look? In the City of ­_God-Knows-Where_?" Eriol agreed to what Tomoyo was pointing out. He thinks the idea is crazy too.

"C'mon guys, chill!" Syaoran started, now back in his cool self. "I mean, how hard can it be?"

00 00 00 00 00

"I never knew it would be THIS hard!" Syaoran exclaimed after sipping the last drops of his rootbeer.

"Can't say we didn't tell you," Eriol told him with a smirk of tiredness. "How many more people's still on the list?" he asked, turning to Tomoyo.

"Just one more left guys," she annouced, trying to sound cheerful and relieved that it was going to be the last freak show they have to listen to for the day.

"Let him in then…" Syaoran signaled the guard by the door.

"Play whatever piece you want…" Syaoran instructed the last person they have to audition for their band.

They were all facing their blank piece of paper, practically meant for the comments and plans they were suppose to come up with upon hearing all the _applicants_. They didn't bother to do so though, since they sent each and everyone back home for total lameness.

All they heard was the sound of the footsteps headed towards the drum set and the mild squeaking the chair made when the applicant sat on it.

"Whenever you're ready," Eriol told the applicant without raising his head.

Soon, a loud drum roll followed by unbelievably smooth and rhythmitic drumming filled the whole room. The applicant was starting to play _My Happy Ending_ by Avril Lavigne.

Syaoran as well as Tomoyo and Eriol's head snapped back up and alert. They can't believe what they were hearing. Finally, someone who really knows how to play had walked right into their midst!

"You're hired!" Eriol shouted in total reflex.

"What he means is, you're definitely in the band!" Tomoyo rephrased the formal acceptance and broke into clapping.

"Really?" a feminine voice echoed as soon as the sound of the drums died out.

They were all silenced as their visions cleared out, revealing an auburn haired girl smiling at them, her unique emerald eyes showing genuine bliss.

"A girl…" Syaoran whispered to Tomoyo and Eriol. "We just hired a GIRL for a drummer!" he shouted uncontrollably.

Silence…

"So… when do I start?"

* * *

_**I know, crappy prologue, title, plot, and everything! But please do review okay? I love reviews so please send them all to me! I need a break from my serious fic Cupid's Mess… it wasn't really SERIOUS but that part of the story should be so… I'll release all madness here… hehe… That's all guys, CHOW!**_


	2. People Come in Different Packages

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and everything you could recognize yours.**

**Summary:** Syaoran has a band and their drummer just quit. Trying to find a new one, he stumbles upon the least person he thought could play. He stumbles upon music and something even more…

**_A/N: This has been the most reviews I garnered! Thank you thank you thank you! Hope you all still like it!

* * *

_**

****

**_Chapter 1: People Come In Different Packages_**

"C'mon Syaoran! We have no other choice but to hire her," Eriol asserted as he eyed Syaoran, who was currently walking around the studio.

Syaoran simply groaned in response as he messed up his already rumpled hair.

Tomoyo shrugged. She disheveled her own hair with one hand and let out a groan of her own before finally exclaiming her annoyance. "Could you please stop walking around in circles!" it sounded more of a demand instead of a request. "You're driving me god-forsakenly nuts!"

At this, Syaoran finally halted from his tracks and began stomping his foot on the carpeted floor.

After a few minutes, it was now Eriol's turn to get in a rut and growl. "I have had enough of this shit!" he wailed, losing his wise-old-man's posture. It's not everyday the young keyboard player loses temper and when he does, he can scare the hell out of anybody. Even Hercules would run to his little sanctuary on Mt. Olympus just to escape he's wrath. "We are hiring her and that's that!" he shouted before standing up from his seat and stomping out of the room, eyes practically burning with rage.

Syaoran was ceased. He gaped at the door Eriol just slammed and was left speechless. Finally, after running through his thoughts, he found his voice and asked. "W-What just h-h-happened?" it came out as a stammer.

Tomoyo sighed. "It's official," she started as she shook her head. "You are a hopeless birdbrain with the sensitivity of a rotten poo." She stood up after her statement and walked out of the room as well, leaving Syaoran all by himself to sort everything out.

He tiredly slumped on the velvet-covered couch and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. _I guess I have no other choice…_ he thought before searching his pockets for his cell phone.

Finally finding it in his left pouch, he searched his phonebook for the right name and hit the glowing green phone. He sighed as the other end begun ringing.

"Hello?" a woman's voice greeted on the other end.

"Uhm… This is Li Syaoran. Is this Sakura Kinomoto?" he replied haggardly as he ran his free hand on his hair.

"Yes?" the voice on the other end retaliated, the tone of her voice evidently becoming sprightlier.

Syaoran shrugged at the sudden change of timbre before informing the applicant of his reason for calling. "We talked about it and… you're hired."

He expected a loud squeal of excitement at the other line that he distanced the phone further from his ear. To his surprise, the voice on the other end simply remained silent before answering.

"Okay then," she told him coolly. "When do I start?"

Syaoran managed to reply even though bewildered at the person's stoical disposition to such good news. "There'll be a band practice tomorrow here at the studio. Be here at 9:00 am. I'm sure you know the place."

"Of course I do," Sakura retorted cockily.

"Okay then," Syaoran responded as he nods his head like she could see him. "See you tomorrow at nine."

He flipped his phone after his words and let out another sigh. _I sure hope I'm not making the biggest mistake of my life,_ he sympathized himself as he stared, yet again, at the ceiling.

00 00 00 00 00

**Sakura's P. O. V.**

I walked briskly towards the building entrance. I can feel my hair swaying slightly at my back and I think my eyes are sparkling with enthusiasm. Oh God! I'm so nervous! I have never been in a band before. I mean, I learned to play drums since I was little, but I've never tried joining an actual one! If it weren't for Touya pushing me through this, I wouldn't be here… I gotta say thanks to him again later… even though I already told him about a hundred times this morning.

Honestly, I thought I wouldn't get the job… I mean… position… or… whatever! I assumed they would hire a boy or something. Well, I guess I have my lucky stars to thank for that! Come to think of it, they looked shocked when they saw I'm a girl. And when they told me they'd call me after bickering about how they blurted out I'm hired all due to reflexes, I imagined I wouldn't hear from them anymore. I'm only more than thankful they did though.

I continued pacing towards the lobby desk and smiled at the guard that welcomed me. I checked my watch and saw that I arrived five minutes before nine. I intended to make it exactly on time.

"Good morning!" I greeted the girl at lobby as I handed her my ID.

"Good morning, ma'am," she greeted me as well and gave me a laminated… something. I suppose it was a visitor's pass. I looked at it before I continued walking, it said 'Visitor's Pass'… yep, I was right.

I continued on towards the elevators and hit the down button as I patiently wait for the metal doors to open. And when they did, I stepped into the marmol compartment. Man, this place is fancy!

When I arrived at the fourth floor, I checked my watch again and smiled when I saw that I saw it flashing 9:00 am. I strolled through the wide hall and stopped in front of the glass door that had a silver plate that said 'Recording Studio 1'. _Better now or never, _I told myself before opening it and marching inside.

I gazed at the three people seated at the velvet couch and smiled before bowing down. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto," I greeted cordially with a smile.

"We know," it was the messy haired man from before who answered me. He wore a gray shirt, baggy pants, and he had these metal chains hanging from them.

He smirked cockily, rumpling his chestnut brown hair before standing up and walking towards his guitar, which was leaned at one side of the studio. As if it wasn't unkempt enough!

I have to growl in thought. I really hate his guts! He's so… what's the word for it… presumptuous! Not to mention that irascible smirk of his! I couldn't stand him! Of course, I couldn't tell him now could I? As much as I want to strangle him, all I could do now is ignore every bit of that forsaken _bandleader_. Although, I think I smirked… But I guess no one noticed.

"Oh don't be rude Li," it was the girl who spoke this time. Her ponytailed indigo hair swayed at her back and her amethyst eyes gleamed as she stood up and approached me. Wow… She looked punk-glamorous with her dark eyeliner and all black attire.

I eyed her as she approached me with a smile before offering her right hand for a shake. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji," she introduced herself. "It's nice to have another girl in the band."

I can't believe she's with the git. She's nothing compared to him! She's nice and beautiful.

I took her hand and shook it. "You can call me Tomoyo," she told me.

"Very nice indeed," the only remaining person in the room remarked. He had this spiky blue-highlighted raven hair and sapphire eyes. He also wore an all black, punk attire and he had simple-rimmed glasses. He looked more intelligent than the cocky prat. Way, WAY more intelligent looking!

He also approached me and smiled charmingly. "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa," he introduced himself as he took my right hand with his. He leaned and kissed it. Can you believe it? He kissed my hand! Oh, he's such a gentleman! Although, it was a little odd since he looked _punk-ish_ - if that's even a word.

I think I blushed with what he did. Who wouldn't! He is _so_ hot… Maybe being part of this group could be fun?

The pompous git entered the next room without a word. And I just can't hold back my irritated smirk anymore the moment he was gone.

"He's Li Syaoran," Tomoyo told me. Maybe she assumed I wondered?

I shrugged. "Friendly isn't he…" I remarked, sounding as sarcastic as I can.

"He can be a handful most times," she elaborated with a smirk.

"I noticed," I retaliated the obvious.

"Not to mention a little dumb," Eriol added with a playful smile on his face. Okay, I just HAD to hold back a laugh. It was a little mean, yes, but who would even bother taking his feelings into consideration if he was such a jerk?

Tomoyo whacked him in the arm with a chuckle. "You better hope he didn't hear you!" she warned him.

"What is taking you so damn long?" Syaoran… er… I'd prefer _git_… wailed, his voice practically echoing from the other room. _Really_ vexatious.

"Stubborn too," Tomoyo added as she walked towards the door, a black bass guitar hanging in front of her. "C'mon Sakura."

**Normal P. O. V.**

They entered the room where Syaoran had earlier stomped into. The walls were all covered with dark blue cushion-like wallpaper - if you can call it that - and the ceiling and the floor were both painted black. Microphones hanged at the top of each spot where the players should be, drums stood at the far back and the keyboard at one side. A florescent bulb lit the room and silent air conditioners are situated randomly at the ceiling.

Tomoyo and Eriol entered with a grin on their faces. They walked towards their position and adjusted their own amplifiers.

Sakura, on the other hand, entered cautiously. She silently closed the door behind her and slightly gaped at the room. Like being in a band, it's also her first time to ever step foot in a real studio. She only saw recording stations on MTV's. _Not the very good ones either…_ she remarked to herself.

"C'mon Sakura, go to you place," Tomoyo instructed her, obviously referring to where the drums are - at the far back.

Sakura simply nodded and walked towards the back of the group. She took a seat on the chair across the instrument and grabbed the drumsticks before letting out a sigh of nervousness.

"The piece is already in front of you," Syaoran told her imperiously. "Try to keep up."

The auburn haired talent arched an eyebrow. _Oh I'll show you how to keep up…_ she thought venomously as she clenched at the sticks, studying the piece in front of her.

"Okay," Syaoran exclaimed. "1, 2, 3… 4!" he counted off before entering with a few tabs.

_Okay, on one… _Sakura told herself as she stared at the portion where she would enter, which was right after Syaoran's little exhibition. The guitar solo was _very_ short - and by very short it means it only had four tabulations - that counting up to number three would mean a _very_ late entrance.

The song was entitled _Ultimate _and based on the piece, it wasn't all that rock. Nevertheless, the beat was quite enjoyable.

_1!_ Sakura signaled herself. She entered flawlessly, hitting one drum after another. She wasn't finding it hard at all. It came out naturally.

The other three players had to turn their heads towards her as they continued playing their own instruments. The seemingly quiet girl that stepped inside the studio just a few minutes ago had suddenly turned into somebody who's rocking hard, somebody who everybody would soon be mad about, somebody cool! They were all feeling mutually shocked but felt the urge to continue playing if it would keep the new member playing.

"Rock on girl!" Tomoyo shouted as she carried on with playing her bass guitar.

Eriol gave her a wide smile before agreeing with the bassist's complement. "Yeah, you go, Sakura!"

Sakura was pleased with herself. It's not that she's not used to receiving good feed backs, but coming from people who really worked in the field and those she had just made acquaintance with made all the difference. It proved to her that she was really good at what she likes doing most.

Syaoran stopped playing and glared at all his band mates making them all cease out of bewilderment too. "What the hell is wrong you?" he practically screamed at them.

"What is NOT wrong with _you_?" Eriol snapped right back. He, like Tomoyo and Sakura did not like how Syaoran just acted.

"Do not change the subject Eriol!" he retaliated with an expression that said 'I am not kidding around'. "Daidouji just missed her cue."

Tomoyo muttered an 'oh' when she realized what he was talking about. Apparently, she was the one who's suppose to sing the song and because of all her amazement, she totally forgot. "Sorry," she whispered. "I just lost concentration for a minute there."

"Whatever," Syaoran replied, turning back his attention on the piece. "Just… don't miss it again. 1, 2, 3…4!"

They started playing again and Tomoyo gave Sakura a small smile before she began flicking the bass again. This time, she made sure she didn't miss her cue and sang the moment she had to.

_"You're the kind of friend who always bend when I'm broken, like remember when you took my heart and put it back together again," _she let the lyrics all flow out of her mouth smoothly and clearly.

Sakura was slightly taken a back. She didn't know the young bass player was good at singing. No, Tomoyo was _very_ good at singing.

00 00 00 00 00

The practice lasted for about an hour before Syaoran gave them the privilege to have a thirty-minute break.

It took a lot out of Sakura - being new and all - to keep up with their overflowing energies. Then again, playing the drums seems more strenuous that playing the other instruments.

_Try to keep up…_ Sakura reminded herself what Syaoran told her before the practice started. _I never knew it was this exhausting._ She stood up, trying not to look evidently tired, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked, obviously to her.

Sakura turned her head back and smiled before answering. "I'm going to get some water," she told her.

Tomoyo stood up from the couch and walked towards her. "Oh, Let me come with you then," she said as she opened the door.

They walked down the long and narrow hall in silence. Turning at a corner, they finally spotted what they were looking for - the water dispenser.

Sakura sighed when she saw the water bubbling inside its container. Her throat was nearly on the edge of drying and she can't wait for another second to have a drink. She grabbed one of the cups stacked at the side of the dispenser and pushed the faucet-like switch colored blue.

Tomoyo cannot anymore hold back the chuckle she was forcing not to let out when Sakura drank the water and let out a child-like sigh of relief. "You are so obvious," she told her boldly.

Sakura blushed at the comment. "I was trying hard not to," she replied sheepishly, throwing the empty, used cup in the trash can.

"You have beautiful eyes. Know that?" Tomoyo remarked with a friendly smile. "Especially when you're blushing." She noticed Sakura's animated eyes the moment she stepped foot inside the recording studio with much nervousness and excitement. They have shown her that much. It was like her eyes really reflected her soul, her feelings, and everything she was.

Sakura's blush deepened. Now, she was redder than ever. "T-Thanks," she stammered. It was so much like her to be transparent and easy to be read.

At this, Tomoyo laughed. She wasn't the type who easily gets comfortable with people, but with Sakura, she seems to be completely at ease. There was something in her that made her feel she could trust her.

"You know what? You could use a little _punk-ing up_," Tomoyo said when the sudden thought came to her.

"Hoe?" Sakura exclaimed her confusions out. (A/N: I haven't used this in the other story so I thought I'd use it here… heehee)

Tomoyo studied Sakura from top to bottom and nodded in agreement with herself. Her casual jeans, shirt, and sneakers were all far from fitting in with her newly found career. Her make-up - defined as foundation and lip-gloss - wasn't quite suitable as well. "You are hopeless, woman," she remarked with a twinkle in her eye. "I guess there's no other choice. I have to give you a _total _make-over if you're going to play with us." The comment sounded more like a devious scheme, and the enigmatic grin on the young bassist's lips gave it all away.

"Then I'm wishing you good luck," a voice mocked from behind them.

Turning to see who it was, Sakura smirked at the irking face she saw - Li Syaoran's. _Just don't force me to talk to him…_ Sakura pleaded in her thought, although, it seemed more of a demand.

"Shut up, Li," Tomoyo sneered at him. It was obvious the young bass player does not like the irascible jerk as well - as if anyone does. "Don't listen to her Sakura. He just can't admit to himself he finds you pretty too," she said the moment she turned to the auburn-haired talent.

Syaoran scowled with a grimaced and derisive visage. "Pretty?" he echoed. "If you're actually thinking that, then you really have to get your eyes checked, Daidouji." He took out his hands from his pockets and literally shoved Sakura out of the way when he reached out to get a cup for himself.

Sakura's eyebrow quirked at the comment and the disrespectful action. Never in her life has she encountered such insensitive and pompous moron and she was not about to tolerate him.

Shoving Syaoran right back to face her, his water-filled cup dropped, splashing the cold liquid all over the guitar player's pants.

"Shit!" Syaoran wailed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" The curse came out all unintentionally as he tried with every might to dry himself up. He seems to ask the question when irritated.

Sakura simply glared at him before responding. "Know what, _Mr. Fabulous_?" she started, quoting the 'Mr. Fabulous' part and making it sound as sarcastic as she can. "News flash. I-DON'T-LIKE-YOU."

* * *

**Yay it's finished! Sorry it took so long… I was really busy… (honest, cross my heart!). I promise I'll update Cupid's Mess next. Hope you like this chapter! Oh, and sorry if it seems a bit too fast for your taste… Peace out!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys: _shuga high obsessed, tykat92, lychee, AzNAnGeL07, BriAnna, VcChick, angel-of-death-and-destruci..., cherry sk8er, Kitty29, shamanic cherry, dbzgtfan2004, peachy-love, Magicalflame, kawaiiseeker987, Playing Dominoes With Elvis, Pinaygrrl, -Kori Kage Tenshi-, Lady Diamond and Kome_**

**_Princess Yang Fa_ - **thanks for the review! And you bet I'll email you if need help! Thanks!

**_Destinyaquablossom_** **-** Actually, I have no idea how to play My Happy Ending on the drums… Sorry… I don't play drums actually, just the guitar and I know a little on keyboard… Thanks for the review!

**_Lynn_ -** hmm… I don't know yet if he's going to fire her… but for now I guess not heehee… Thanks for the review!

**_Noir Rose_ - **I re-read the story and then I realized… Syaoran does seem really stupid… heehee… sorry if I exaggerated a little. Promise not to make him that stupid anymore heehee…. Btw thanks for the review!

**_Light's Blue Blossom_ -** again, sorry if I made syaoran slow… promise not to exaggerate anymore! Heehee… Thanks for the review!

**_FullxMoon_ - **yeah, sorry for making syaoran sound so evil… Thanks for the review and glad you like it!

**_Vicky's Sparks_ -** sorry for making syao sound so stupid, promise he'll be better in the next chapters. Glad you like it and thanks for the review!

**_Misuki_ - **sorry for not updating so soon… so much work… hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review

**_Muffinizer_ - **I love My Happy Ending too! Thanks for the Review!

**_Emeraldied'Obsession_ -** Hope this is longer… Thanks for the review!

**_BlueMeteorGirl_ - **Well, he has to hire her! Heehee… Thanks for the review!

**_ffgirl-07_ - **Woah! That's totally psychic! It's like we have the same mid or something… coolies! Heehee… just kidding! I haven't checked if you posted it up yet but if not, please do? I really wanna read it too! I mean, although we have the same topic, that doesn't mean we have the same plot doesn't it? So please upload it! (Don't worry I'm not gonna steal ideas heehee… ) Thanks for the review!

**For questions email me or - better - include it in your reviews (love them!) Ja ne! - simply-0bssessed**


	3. Band Leader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and everything you could recognize yours.**

**Summary:** Syaoran has a band and their drummer just quit. Trying to find a new one, he stumbles upon the least person he thought could play. He stumbles upon music and something even more…

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Don't forget to leave me a review okay?**_

****

* * *

****

****

_**Chapter 2:**__** Band Leader**_

Syaoran sullenly walked down the stairs of his two-storey condominium. He barely got any sleep the night before, trying to come up with a new song for the band. He let out another yawn as he scratched his messier-than-usual hair.

"Do you know what time is it?"

He let out a small yelp at the sound of the voice coming from the kitchen. "Feimei! What are you doing here?" his sleepiness was all gone.

Li Feimei, a girl in with flowing chestnut brown hair, smiled at him as she unpacked bags of grocery goodies on the marble counter. "I thought I'd drop by," she told him with a genuine smile. "I didn't know you sleep 'til afternoon now, little brother."

Syaoran shrugged. "Does mom know you're here?"

Feimei let out a sigh and shook her head. "No," she replied. "You know how mom disapproves of you having a band instead of going to business school." The unhappiness was evident in her voice.

"I know," Syaoran said nonchalantly as he took a seat on the dining table.

"And I don't understand why you have to pretend to be dumb," Feimei's voice was starting to sound stern. "You are the brightest guy I know!" At this point she was facing Syaoran with her hands on her hips, frowning.

Syaoran sighed. It wasn't the first time – and he has a feeling it wouldn't be the last – that he was confronted with the same question. "You don't understand – "

"The hell I don't!" Feimei cut him off.

"Could you at least let me finish?" he exclaimed, silencing his sister. "This band's the best thing that ever happened to me," he started after another sigh. "I don't want Eriol and the others treating me the same way you guys do at home. It's the very reason I left."

Feimei smiled. "I know what you mean."

"Yeah right."

"I do!" Feimei exclaimed defensively.

"Fine," he wanted to dismiss the topic. "So, are you gonna fix me my lunch or something?"

"It will be my honor to make the next – " Feimei cut herself the moment she saw the glare Syaoran was sending her. She shrugged. "Fine. Yes I will," she grudgingly rephrased her answer. "Happy now?"

Syaoran flashed one of his rare smiles. "As ever."

00 00 00 00 00

"I'm telling you," Tomoyo started as she and Sakura exited the last store on her list of 'places to go to' that morning. "You better prepare yourself for the daggers once we get back to the studio. You got Li _really _pissed off."

"So?" Sakura was trying hard not to sound cocky, but it came out just the same.

"_So?_" Tomoyo echoed. "What do you mean '_so_'? This is _the_ Mr. Li Syaoran with _the_ 'attitude' we are talking about!"

"So?" she gave her the same, plain, answer. "I thought you guys didn't care about his weird mood swings?"

Tomoyo smirked. "We don't," she retorted as they finally walked out of the mall. "But Eriol and I had our own encounter with the 'pissed-off band leader'. And there's nothing good about it."

"Are you trying to scare me?" Sakura asked with one eyebrow raised.

Tomoyo chuckled, shaking her head. "Of course not. We need you too much."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "Then what are you trying to say?"

"That you prepare yourself for the practice later."

"As in the 'playing part' or the 'confrontation with the awesome Li-sama part'?" Sakura wasn't slow, she just doesn't get what Tomoyo was trying to imply. To her, she can handle Li Syaoran, the band leader with the attitude, better than she can handle her own overprotective brother. Or so she thought until Tomoyo doubted her confidence.

"Uhm…" Tomoyo looked like she was really thinking about it. "Both."

Sakura opened the door of the Mercedes sedan that was their ride to and from the mall when it arrived in front of the 'loading and unloading' shed. "I don't understand," she told Tomoyo frankly as they got in with all the shopping bags – they went all out since the recording company said they'd take care of the bills for 'reinvention'. "He's… to put it bluntly… _dumb_ _as a post_."

Tomoyo giggled at the comment. "Well, yeah… So?"

"So… I think I could handle him," Sakura wished she sounded less overconfident. "Even with that attitude of his."

Tomoyo shrugged. "I don't know," she trailed of, doubt overflowing. "Thing is, we're not _really_ sure he's as stupid as he renders himself to be."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "He's _not_?"

"I think you'll figure out later."

00 00 00 00 00

Eriol was already inside the studio, slumped on the couch with a book in his hand, when Sakura and Tomoyo came in. "Why do girls always take more than an hour when they go out shopping?" it was what he decided to welcome them with.

"It's just natural for us to do so," Tomoyo replied as she put down the shopping bags at the nearest corner. "And besides, don't you think I did a great job?" she added, gesturing Eriol to look at Sakura.

Eriol looked up from his book and grinned. "Nice job," he simply said.

Sakura had changed from her faded jeans and pastel-colored shirt into a knee length black skirt, a silver, chain-like belt hanging in her hips, and hot pink, tight, top. Her eyes were highlighted by black eyeliner, and her hair was in a messy, high ponytail. She wore high-cut black, sneakers.

"You forgot to put on the accessories!" Tomoyo exclaimed when she noticed what was missing.

Sakura smiled uneasily. "Sorry, I don't really like those kind of things."

"But you _have _to wear them if you wanna be one of us!" it sounded like a job requirement.

"Can I just wear them in the gigs?" Sakura negotiated. For her, accessories only got in her way.

Tomoyo huffed. "Fine," she replied. "But you _will_ wear them."

"Who knew you had it in you, Kinomoto," Eriol remarked, thoroughly examining Sakura from head to toe.

Sakura felt uneasy under his meticulous gaze. She never had anybody scrutinize her before.

"What are you still doing here, talking about useless stuff?" Syaoran entered the studio with his guitar. "You should be sound checking by now." He was clearly in a bad mood.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're the one who's late," she retaliated.

Wrong move.

Syaoran, who clearly hasn't forgotten about what Sakura did to his precious pants, turned to her with a stern look in his face. It was different from the glares he normally gives everyone. It was colder. Serious.

Sakura gulped involuntarily as she lowered her eyes, averting Syaoran's icy glare.

"I don't remember asking who's late," he replied before entering the recording booth.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief the moment the door closed. She didn't notice she was holding her breath until Syaoran was completely out of sight. She turned to Tomoyo with a look that said it all – 'Is that what you were talking about?'.

Tomoyo simply nodded.

Sakura remained silent. She seems to be suddenly missing her voice to even let out squeak.

"He's in a worse mood than usual," Eriol remarked as he closed his book and stood up from the couch. "We better not keep him waiting."

Tomoyo grabbed her guitar and followed Eriol inside the recording booth.

**Sakura's P****.O.V.**

"C'mon Sakura," Tomoyo called out to me, her head poking out of the door.

I simply stared at her with a blank expression. It's not that I didn't hear her. I heard her perfectly. It's just that, my legs refused to cooperate with me. They were glued to the spot.

"Sakura!" she called again, in a more tensed tone.

This time, I managed to nod at the least, but my legs aren't moving at all. What was it that actually shocked me? That he glared at me? No. That he was, for the first time since yesterday, looked seriously angry at me? No.

I let out a sigh. It hit me.

It was because of his eyes. His eyes looked like it could kill. It was… cold.

I gulped again. This is starting to get really creepy. I tried to remember how to breathe. Even that, I was starting to forget.

It was the first time anybody looked at me like that.

It wasn't of disgust, it wasn't of angry, it was… It was a look a heartless being.

I wasn't shocked at all.

No.

I was _scared_.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sakura finally managed to make her body obey her and hurriedly entered the recording booth. She walked over to her place at the far back, avoiding Syaoran's eyes.

"Took you long enough," Syaoran murmured when she scurried past him. _I think I over did it a little,_ he told himself when Sakura did not even bother to retaliate. "Okay. Same song, Daidouji. On four."

The practice went on for two hours and a half. They practiced the same set of songs, only an hour and a half longer than usual.

Sakura slumped in the couch after drinking the bottle of water she had left when she and Tomoyo went to the mall. "Who knew playing the drums could be this tiring!" she exclaimed, her head facing the ceiling. She was good for the first hour, but the extra one and a half did her in. "I'm too exhausted to even hit another snare!"

Tomoyo chuckled. She was breathing harder than usual as well. "Li was really into it today," she remarked.

Eriol nodded. "My fingers are a little numb," he said as he eyed his shaking hands. "Something must've happened that he's in a very bad mood."

Sakura looked at both her band mate's slightly worried expressions. "Hey," she started, deciding to voice out her curiosity from earlier. "Do you… Do you know anything about Li?" she sounded unsure.

Tomoyo's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean, '_anything_'?"

"Anything," she repeated. "His family? Where he lives? … Anything."

Eriol let out a sigh. "Not really," he replied, looking as if he was in deep thought. "I think he lives in a nearby condominium though."

Sakura was slightly taken a back. "You mean you don't really know who he is? Or where he came from?" she asked, shock evident in her voice. She cocked an eyebrow in disbelief as she watched both of them nod. "Then why are you even in a band with him?"

Tomoyo smiled. It was a good point. "You know," she started. "Even though Li can be a bit rough at times, he's a really good guy."

Eriol nodded. "He may not look it but he cares for this band more than anyone," he elaborated further. "I guess you can say we trust him. That's why we stick around."

"He's a very closed guy," Tomoyo added. "You can't just ask him about personal things without him getting all sensitive about it. I tried to, once…" she trailed off as if in a trance. "He shot me a glare."

"The cold one?" Sakura just had to ask.

Tomoyo nodded with a sigh.

"And besides," Eriol interjected as he leaned on the wall. "He doesn't ask us anything either. I guess all's fair."

Sakura looked deep in thought as she took all the information in. _There's definitely something he's not telling us about,_ she concluded, following Syaoran with her gaze as soon as he entered the studio with the same stern look. _And I'm going to find out what._

00 00 00 00 00

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I was really determined to find out more about our mysterious band leader. I was really intrigued by the way Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa knew nothing about him. I mean, they _are_ friends, no doubt about that. Even though they don't really show it, I know they cared for one another. In some twisted, and incomprehensible way, yes, but still they do.

And so I came up with the lamest idea on the last minute.

"Li!" I shouted as I was closing the distance between us. He got on the elevator before mine. I thought he'd be gone by the time I get to the lobby.

He turned at the sound of his name. "What?" he asked as cold as ever as soon as I arrived at his side, panting.

"I was wondering if you have… uh… cd's with good drum solos," I answered tentatively. I slapped myself inside. Stupid, lame excuse.

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at me. "Good _drum_ solos?" he echoed mockingly.

At this point I was starting to see Tomoyo's point. He really didn't sound so dumb. Actually, he didn't sound dumb at all! It only made me want to pry more.

I nodded. "Y-You know," okay, how can I make this sound less pathetic? "_Drum_ solos… uh… the… um… you know… so I can learn… um… c-come up with something for the band."

_Way to go Sakura_I can't believe I just made a fool out of myself! I sounded even _more_ ridiculous!

_Crap._

"Uh… yeah," he sounded unsure. I just know he's laughing at me from the inside. "Why?"

I gulped. "I was wondering if I could borrow it?"

He turned to face the driveway. "Sure," he said. "I'll bring them tomorrow." He then started walking.

_You won't get any information this way, Sakura!_ I cheered myself on, hoping another boost of pure confidence would do it. "But!" I honestly didn't mean to sound so pleading. _Stupid mouth!_

Syaoran turned with a blank expression on his face.

He was really starting to confuse me. Dumb. Not dumb. Dumb. Not dumb. He's dumb one time and not dumb the next! Can't he just make up his mind?

"I-I wanted to check them out tonight," I almost stuttered all the way through.

"The cd's?" There he goes again, being dumb!

I slapped myself in thought. _Argh! Which is it?!_ Like anyone would really answer me.

I nodded and tried my best to smile.

He titled his head. He looked dumber. "Fine," he finally said after a few seconds. "My place's just a few blocks away. Follow me if you must." And then back to being canny in a flash.

I rolled my eyes before following him. I swear his weirdness is going to rub off on me if I'm not careful.

* * *

**I know it took forever for me to update… I really really really sorry… Please don't kill me…**** and… I'm kinda stuck with the other stories, so I wasn't able to update… but as soon as I get some new ideas I promise to okay? I hope you weren't confused as I was in this chapter heehee… **

**Uhm, do you think it's moving too fast? Criticisms are welcome! No flames please!**

**I want to thank the following for their reviews: **_**H0tti3B3b3**__**Mewy**__**The Supernaturalist**__**-Kori Kage Tenshi-**__**velvet teal**__**Vicky's Sparks**__**silentglimmer**__**Kikto-chan**__**shyper-ness**__**almosthere13**__**'Star Sisterz'**__**mysteriousmayhemmaker**__**BlueMeteorGirl**__**Froggy Coffee Bean**_**Thanks again!**

_**tykat92**_– Thanks for the review! I hope you don't mind me using the idea. I hope I made some sense in this chapter when I explained why Tomoyo and Eriol was working with Syaoran. Anyway, thanks again!

_**Musette Fujiwara**_– thanks for the review! And for the ideas as well. I'm really good at 'punk' style. I hope you wouldn't mind if I use some of your suggestions later on when I dress them again? Thank you thank you!

_**murder.death.suicide**_– don't worry I don't wear make up either! I think lips gloss' so sticky, I don't like them! I just had to put some on Sakura… sorry heehee. Don't worry it's gone now. Sorry if disappointed you by updating so late. I can't help it, I have school… Although I do want to (sighs). Anyway, please continue reading and enjoy! Thanks for the review!

**For questions email me or - better - include it in your reviews (love them!) Ja ne! – d0ubtfuL (formerly simply-0bsessed)**


End file.
